Every Tuesday and Thursday
by Fluobophone
Summary: He ate dinner at precisely 6:35, on the dot, every night. He had figured out the greeters schedule, and he knew when she worked. Every Tuesday and Thursday from 4 until 9:30. He never skipped dinner, she never skipped work. College AU One-shot Just a little fluffy thing I wrote and decided to share


**Tuesday, September 2** He ate dinner at precisely 6:35, on the dot, every night. He had figured out the greeters schedule, and he knew when she worked. Every Tuesday and Thursday from 4 until 9:30. He never skipped dinner, she never skipped work. She needed the money. He was hungry. He would walk up to the greeter's podium, sometimes with friends, sometimes alone. Most Tuesdays he was alone. Most Thursdays he was with the guys from his floor. He would hand his ID card to her, and she would scan it. Being a chivalrous and courteous young man, he always thanked her. She always smiled back.

**Tuesday, September 16 **He thought her smile was beautiful and would surely melt him one day. She thought he was very attractive and his voice was so strong, even when only saying two words. After a few weeks, he looked at her name tag. "Thank you, Éponine." He said, after she scanned his card.

"You're very welcome, Gabriel." She responded, not missing a beat, having looked at his name on his card weeks before. She handed it back to him and he continued into the cafeteria.

**Thursday, October 16 **It was his birthday. He didn't particularly enjoy birthdays, so he didn't make a big deal about it. He didn't even tell his friends, whom were joining him for dinner. As Éponine handed his card back to him, she said happy birthday, with a wink. He said his standard thank you, as his friends asked him why he didn't tell them. He brushed it off as not a big deal to his friends as they went to sit down at their usual table, but when he got up to get his food, he wondered how she knew. Had she looked him up on Facebook and not actually friended him? He looked at his card. His birthday was not listed on it anywhere. It wasn't until he was talking to Courfeyrac, his roommate, that he realized it must come up on the screen when his card is scanned. That made a lot more sense. What reason would she have for looking him up? He wasn't different from any other guy she scanned cards for every Tuesday and Thursday.

**Thursday, October 30 **They had started talking before he continued his walk into the cafeteria. She found out he was a PolySci major. He found out she had the most beautiful hair. She found out he preferred to be called by his last name, Enjolras. He found out he had the prettiest voice, loved to sing, but not in front of others. She found out he had the most mesmerizing, piercing, blue eyes. He found out she was an Elementary Ed major. She found out his favorite color was red. The night before Halloween, when Enjolras came in with a group of friends, he introduced her to his friend, Cosette. She seemed nice, but as Éponine watched them sit together and laugh while they ate, she couldn't help but feel jealous that the blonde got to sit with him while eating, when she just got to see him for a few minutes every Tuesday and Thursday.

**Tuesday, November 11 **She decided to ask him about her one day. He blushed slightly before telling her that Cosette was just a friend. She was like a younger sister to him. She was dating his friend, Marius. She gave him a look before asking why he was blushing, if he didn't like her. He shook his head and told her she had nothing to worry about, before winking at her, saying his obligatory thank you, and walking into the dining center. It was her turn to blush and shake her head and the boy she hardly knew, but felt like she had known forever.

**Thursday, November 20 **He told her he was going home the next week for Thanksgiving, so not to worry when he didn't come to dinner. She told him she was, as well. He asked where home was. She responded that it was about an hour and a half to the west. She asked where he was from. He wasn't from far, only about fifteen minutes east.

**Tuesday, December 2** They discussed their families and what happened over break. He found out she had a younger sister, who was a freshman at another state university, and a younger brother who was a sophomore in high school. She found out he was an only child. He found out she loved going back to visit her siblings and high school choir. She found out he didn't really like going home. Most of his friends were at University with him. Neither got along with their parents very well. They talked longer today. They only stopped because his stomach growled at 6:47, as it was thirteen minutes after he normally ate.

**Tuesday, December 16** He asked her for her number today. They chatted for a while, before he went in, but after they parted, they both were hiding grins at the exchange. She, because she had never actually had a guy straight up ask her for her number. He, because he had just gotten a pretty girl's digits. Courfeyrac would have a cow when he told him.

**Thursday, December 25 **At precisely 6:35, Éponine looked at her phone as a text came in. It simply said, "Thank you." It was from Enjolras. She responded with a smiling emoji.

**Tuesday, January 13 **She wasn't there. He arrived at the greeter's podium at exactly 6:35, but a different greeter was working. He asked the new guy if he knew where Éponine was. He shook his head, but said that he hadn't seen her since break got over. He didn't know if she came back. Enjolras paled, but said thank you as he walked in to get his food. He texted her phone, and when he hadn't gotten a response by 11 that night, he went on Facebook. There were many posts, all by people he had never heard of, on her wall. They were all sympathetic and apologies. He scrolled through them quickly until he found what he was looking for. There was a news article. She had gotten into a car accident over break. Her dad had been driving, most likely drunk, he inferred from her stories about him, and a semi had come from the right, slamming right into the passenger side. Éponine's side. She was in the hospital. She had been gone for a little while. They revived her, but she had died. She was in her hometown, an hour and a half from the university. He immediately grabbed his keys, threw an overnight bag together, and ran to his car. He programmed directions into his phone and got on the road.

**Wednesday, January 14** He had to wait in the parking lot until 9 the next morning when they let visitors in again. He quickly asked the receptionist where her room was. It was on the third floor. It was a recovery room. He took the stairs three at a time. The elevator would be too slow. He couldn't wait any longer to see her. He realized, as he was two doors from her room, that no one here would have any idea who he was. How was he supposed to explain their relationship to her family? He decided to just wing it.

"Hello?" He asked, knocking on the open door. There were just two teenagers in the room. And Éponine. He gulped down the sob threatening to come up as he walked into the room. The kids looked up.

"Who're you?" The boy asked, standing up, trying to look daunting.

"I'm Gabriel Enjolras. I'm a, a friend, of Éponine's. From, uh, from school?" He responded, trying to sound confident, but not really feeling it. He stuck his hand out to the boy.

"Oh, that's good. I didn't even know she had any college friends, even though she's halfway through her sophomore year. I'm Gavroche Thenardier. That's Azelma. We are her brother and sister." He responded, shaking the man's hand.

"How is she?" Enjolras asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed as the siblings. "Where are your parents?"

"She's doing okay. She hasn't woken up yet, but the nurses say that everything is looking good and she could wake up at anytime. They say that she was very stressed and over tired before the crash, so her body is probably just taking it's time rebooting." Gavroche responded.

"Our parents are at home. It's not like they care." Azelma sighed. "I don't know how much you know about our sister and our past." She said, looking up at the older student.

"I know they aren't the best. But they don't even care? Your father doesn't even care that he put her here?" He asked, in disbelief. He didn't like his parents, and they didn't like him much either, but he knew they would at least be worried about him if he died!

Azelma shook her head. Gavroche stood up. "Zel, you want to come get some lunch and let Gabe be alone with Ep for a little?" Gavroche said. His sister nodded. Enjolras didn't bother correcting him on his name. As the siblings left the room, he turned his attention to the woman on the bed.

"Oh, Éponine. How did this happen? Why couldn't you have just come back to school, like all the rest of the people?" He told her, knowing she probably couldn't even hear him. He took her hand, very gently. "I wish you would wake up and smile your beautiful smile at me. One day, it will surely melt me. I know if we had more time, we could do amazing things. If you woke up, maybe I would work up the courage to take you on an actual date. Maybe we would be able to see each other outside of the dining center." He brushed some of her hair out of her face, so he could see her clearer.

"Please, even though we don't know each other very well, I feel like I know you, and I want to learn more about you. I need to know everything. I want to know your past, your future, your present. I want to know all of your aspirations. Your favorite food, your favorite color. Éponine, I want to know everything about you. Will you please just wake up for me?" She didn't open her eyes. It wasn't like in the movies. She didn't respond at all, actually. He waited a little longer, before putting his head down, into his hands. He was extremely tired. He had driven at night and then tried to sleep some in his car. He didn't sleep much, though. He was too worried about Éponine and what he would find when he got to the hospital.

Just as he was drifting to sleep he heard a voice. "Enjolras, is that you?" His head jerked up, and sure enough, Éponine's eyelids were flickering like she was trying to open them.

"Éponine! Yes, it's me. Oh, are you alright? I'll just go find your siblings, and a nurse and-"

"Shhh, you're hurting my head." She said, but she was smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer that when I get back. Stay right here. Don't move." He told her, running out of the room, first to the nurses station and then down to the cafeteria to find the two teens he met earlier.

He quickly found them and brought them back to the room where a couple nurses were just leaving. While the teens went in, Enjolras asked one of the nurses how she was. "Oh, she's fine, now that she's awake. We only need to keep her here until tomorrow morning, unless she shows other signs of distress." She responded, which was enough for Enjolras, who went into the room.

"Hi." He said, upon seeing her, sitting up now, with a sibling on either side.

"Hi." She said, smiling at him. "Gav, 'Zel, have you met Enjolras?" She asked her siblings.

"Yeah, briefly. This morning when he came in. Why do you call him by his last name?" Gavroche asked.

"That's what he prefers." She said, talking about him like he wasn't in the room. "Now, give me some water so I can yell at you all for not being in class." Azelma did as asked. "It is a Wednesday afternoon! What were all of you thinking? You should not be here at the hospital, you should be in school! Azelma, you got two Ds last semester, and Gav, you didn't do much better. You two will not be here when I get released tomorrow." Enjolras had taken a seat in the corner of the room.

"And you, Mr. I'll drive an hour and a half just because some girl I know is in the hospital! I expected these two to be here, they weren't taught any differently, but you really should be back at school, studying. I can't believe you!" She directed her rage towards him.

"Wait, just some girl he knows? I assumed you were dating!" Azelma said.

"Why would you assume that?" Éponine asked, suspiciously and blushing.

"When he came in he was all stumbly, like he didn't know how to deal with us. And come on, Eppy, he's attractive." Her sister responded, once again talking like he wasn't in the room.

"Still here." He said, just to be sure."

"Oh, come on. You have to know you're hot." The younger girl said. "If I didn't already have Jehan…" Éponine glared at her and Azelma smirked back.

"Okay. Azelma, drive Gave to school to get his homework that he missed. Enjolras and I can help you in the time before I get released tomorrow. Then, you're driving me back to school, since my car is totalled." She said, directing the last part towards him. He nodded, amused by her dictator attitude. The younger kids did as she said, which left him alone in the room with Éponine. After the door was securely shut, she motioned for him to come closer to her. He sat down in the chair he had been in when she woke up.

"Why did you come? I mean, I guess we're friends, but-" She trailed off, vulnerability clear in her big, brown eyes.

"I went to dinner last night at 6:35, on the dot. Precise as always, but there was a different greeter. He said he hadn't seen you since before break, so I ate quickly, and then looked you up online. I found the article, found out you were here, at this hospital, packed a bag, and jumped in my car. I was really worried about you, and wasn't sure you had anyone else to be worried for you." He told her.

Her gaze steeled. "Oh, so I'm just a charity case. Someone to give sympathy to because no one else will give it."

"No, absolutely not! Éponine, I-" He didn't finish. He sighed, and decided it would be easiest to not explain it in words. He leaned down and kissed her, squarely on the mouth. She gasped a little, but soon responded, two mouths moving together, explaining all the worry and pain they were feeling.

**Thursday, January 15 **That night, after the siblings got back, Enjolras and Éponine helped them with their assignments. Azelma took Gavroche home at eight and proceeded to drive the forty-five minutes back to school at Eponine's insistence. The nurses let Enjolras stay, saying, "She probably woke up so as not to keep the attractive boy waiting!" The next morning, they released her at ten after doing some tests to be sure she was stable. They briefly stopped at Éponine's parents' house to grab her things, which wasn't much, and then Enjolras drove her back to school. He helped her carry her things to her room and made sure she was alright before going back to his room.

**Tuesday, January 20 **Éponine was back at work and had gone to class on Monday and Tuesday. But she was a little worried. It was 6:40, and she had seen no sign of those piercing blue eyes she had spent much of the last week with. All of a sudden, she heard someone come up behind her.

"'Ponine, I am here to take over for the rest of your shift. It's been cleared with management. You are to report to the private dining room." Antoine Courfeyrac, Enjolras' roommate, who also worked for the dining center told her. She eyed him suspiciously before relenting her position.

"Alright, Antoine, but have you seen your roommate?"

"I have, he's fine. I promise. Grab a plate or two and head into the dining room. Have a wonderful evening." He told her as some students came to the greeter's podium. She went in and filled a plate full of food before walking to the private dining room, still suspicious and worried as to where Enjolras was. When she opened the door, she gasped and almost dropped her plate. The room was mostly dark, but there was a two-person table pulled to the side with a figure sat at it. There was a red table cloth on the table with two lit, fake candles and a beautiful black and red rose bouquet in the middle. She walked over with tears in her eyes. She set down her plate, and before she could pull it out herself, the figure had stood up to pull out her chair for her. He then sat back across from her.

"You scared me so much! How could you do that to me?" She yelled at Enjolras. He just laughed. "Why are you laughing at me? I thought something was wrong when you weren't at the door! And the Courf came up and told me I was let off, and he was being all secretive-" He leaned over and kissed her to shut her up.

"I thought we could have our first official date, even if it's in the dining center. I knew you wouldn't have any other plans, since you're supposed to be working, so I asked Courfeyrac if he could take over your shift, as a favor. When I told him why, he was all for it. He's been trying to get me to date someone for years." He admitted.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before shoving a mouthful of food into her mouth. "I love it. Thank you." She said, after chewing and swallowing.

"Normally, I say that, but you're fifteen minutes late, so I guess it's okay." He said. "Also, don't eat too much, save room for your favorite dessert." He turned in his chair, and set a plate of raspberry blackout bars on their table.

"Oh my goodness! This is amazing! I love you!" She exclaimed, to excited about the dessert to realize what she had said.

"What?" He asked, surprised, but smiling.

She blushed once she realized what happened. "I, um, well. I just-"

"I love you, too, Ép." He said. They leaned in, over the flowers, and shared another kiss.

**August 19** It's been almost four years since the pair met. He thought about the girl a lot, and their tradition of every Tuesday and Thursday at 6:35. Today, in fact, is a Thursday. And today, he was standing by the altar, waiting for his soon-to-be wife to walk down the aisle to him. He wasn't nervous. He knew that they were doing the right thing as he saw her enter. He still thought that her smile might melt him someday, he just hoped it wouldn't be today.

After they said their vows and said their I dos, he said, "Thank you, Ép," at precisely 6:35.

She responded, "You're welcome, Gabe."

And the pastor said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." And so he did.

**This is just a little thing I wrote a while ago and found today. It wasn't finished, so I finished it and decided to post it. Hope you like it!**


End file.
